<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nostalgia by Mereeeee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958162">Nostalgia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee'>Mereeeee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AB6IX (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24958162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mereeeee/pseuds/Mereeeee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nostalgia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>世人都恋旧。想念曾经会盯着自己看的眼睛、对着自己笑的嘴唇，想念逃离了一切在夜幕里坐在台阶上的只属于两个人的时间。还想念同一个小房间里的亲昵。金东贤在看着舞台上的林煐岷时会想念这些东西。<br/>彩灯会把人染得五颜六色的，那些追光、呐喊会让他走神，让他坠入水雾中，抛下了无处不在的镜头。耳返让他的大脑跟着节奏震鸣，甚至有粉丝声嘶力竭的尖叫会突然撕裂空气闯进他的耳朵，可他只是盯着林煐岷，幻听的快门声也不能让他清醒。这是五个人的表演，可是金东贤却觉得那些节奏和肌肉律动只是双人舞。<br/>他还是盯着林煐岷。<br/>他熟练地将自己分成了两个灵魂，一部分自己在一丝不苟地完成演出，另一部分却像直拍的镜头追着林煐岷跑。东贤啊……他这么对自己说，眼神会说话啦——可是哥好漂亮。</p><p>林煐岷在逃避，逃避对视、逃避接触。舞台让每个人张开了双臂，荷尔蒙因为灯光和尖叫而随着汗水挥发，演出服遮住了他暴走的鸡皮疙瘩，他像是闻到了信息素一样竖起耳朵。金东贤，不要盯着我看。他快把这句话写在脸上了，像之前的两年一样，金东贤的凝视还是让他背生芒刺。<br/>“我老是喜欢看煐岷哥。”他想起来金东贤曾经说过的话。彼时他俩刚刚结束排练，坐在练习室地板上，金东贤看着镜子里他的影子。林煐岷呼吸一滞，侧头看着弟弟滑过下颌的汗水，“啧”一声扯下自己脖颈上的毛巾，朝金东贤挥过去：“臭小子还自己知道啊。”<br/>金东贤低头轻轻地笑，刘海垂下来掩去了眼神，像往常打闹一样来回躲闪哥哥的攻击。用来擦汗的毛巾打在自己身上，会飘出林煐岷的气味——他们习惯于共用沐浴露洗发水，但煐岷哥有他自己的不一样的气味。有股柠檬味的须后水味，但不是他们惯用的那款。<br/>金东贤在之后的很长一段时间里网购过不同种类和品牌的柠檬味香氛、须后水、身体乳、洗涤剂，也曾在叫林煐岷起床的每个早晨跟在迷糊的哥哥身后检视他的每一步洗漱与护肤步骤。可没有找到过那股柠檬香的来源。<br/>但是因为金东贤可恶的乱花钱行径，两个人长期共享过不同香料所调出的柠檬味。长期到林煐岷终于忍不住了，站在又在拆快递的金东贤身后抱怨：“不要再买柠檬的东西了……下次又要写什么歌？是lemon吗？”<br/>金东贤则是吓了一大跳，下意识抱紧了怀中的快递——十二月二十四号，煐岷哥姗姗来迟的生日礼物终于到了。他躲藏着把快递盒按进怀里，而林煐岷却像得了趣一样和他瞎胡闹，一会儿挠他痒痒一会儿往他脖颈吹气，他被弄得全身起薄汗，就差朝他哥蹬腿了。<br/>可突然金东贤泄气了，他直起身敞开怀抱，香水的包装纸开了一半，作势要把自己献出去。林煐岷挑挑眉，拿起那瓶香水时拇指还在反复摩挲瓶身上的标签。金东贤咬着口腔的软肉，目不转睛地盯着林煐岷看。<br/>“干嘛这样看我……柠檬香其实很适合你啦，期待你的新歌。”<br/>他这么说。于是玻璃瓶被放在木桌上，发出了沉闷的碰撞声。林煐岷转身走了。金东贤还记得自己那时一不小心咬破了嘴，疼得他眼泪都快出来了，而他只能捂着嘴看着林煐岷走进小厨房的背影，快速收拾好自己的表情。<br/>或许他也真想过要写一首关于柠檬的歌。</p><p>金东贤想写过很多歌，也曾删删改改掩饰着，但又不想藏起所有的东西，于是这里塞一个暗喻那里挤一个象征，出来的成品差强人意，他却不敢抱着吉他去弹给哥哥听。他骗林煐岷自己要去练习，就等哥哥睡熟了再跑去阳台，自顾自地唱给星星听。<br/>可林煐岷听到过。那些歌像迷雾里开出的玫瑰花，露水压弯了花瓣再落到地上，于是弦与手指纠缠着发出柔软的震鸣。啪嗒啪嗒的、湿漉漉的。他只会由侧卧变成仰卧，用枕头盖住自己的耳朵，再辗转直到阳台的门被拉开。金东贤会轻手轻脚地进来，妥善地放好吉他，吉他发出一声嗡鸣，像什么都没有发生过。<br/>每个第二天他们照常相处，被风吹僵的手指和被揉皱的枕头全都恢复原状，那些白日下光明正大的相拥挽手将生涩藏进了阴影里，用过电般的僵硬与几乎不稳的嗓音演准备好的剧本。不该存在的亲昵，林煐岷这样定义，他觉得金东贤年纪太小把握不好分寸，而自己作为哥哥应该把他拽出怪圈，停止不该有的思慕。可要怎么在自己都在心颤的情况下让一切回归正轨？<br/>早晨起床时就已经泡好的咖啡、没睡醒迷糊时听到的呼喊声、帮忙整理领口的手，在经历了这些后，又要怎么回归正轨。那双骨节分明的手抚上自己后脑勺的那一刻林煐岷就竖起白旗了，他没对踮起脚也要把自己揽进怀中的弟弟说什么，就只是放任自己把悲伤一股脑倾泻而出，在金东贤的颈窝里擦眼泪。</p><p>光打在了金东贤身上。林煐岷终于朝金东贤的后背投去一个眼神，颀长的身形占据了他的瞳孔，突然地他想起每个楼道里听金东贤弹唱的日子。大男孩抱着吉他倚在墙角，墙灰有时候会蹭在黑色卫衣上，留下突兀的一层白。而他自己坐在楼梯扶手上，脚跟着打节拍。从前他几乎都是金东贤自作曲的第一个听众，他享受这样特殊的身份，如今自己一个劲往后躲，却把什么都躲没了。<br/>他记得每次楼道会面结束后他都要帮金东贤拍掉身上的墙灰，少年人的身体自带韧性，他却会摸到弟弟突出的腰骨与脊柱。他会掐着那片肌肉，用大哥的语气告诫弟弟多吃一些、太瘦不好，接着瞎摸几下，看着金东贤变红的耳廓轻轻笑。<br/>林煐岷喜欢看那样的金东贤。喜欢看不自觉撒娇的金东贤、依赖自己的金东贤、一直想靠近自己的金东贤。他实在分不清自己对金东贤的感情究竟是哥哥对弟弟的宠爱还是别的什么，又没有勇气去承认或者纠正，只好“勿施于人”自力更生。然而金东贤缠得更紧，他会追问、连续发好几十条消息要求林煐岷解释，会当面堵人，盯着林煐岷躲闪的眼睛。<br/>只是忽然有一天金东贤放弃了，林煐岷跟着心头一紧，随后只好逼着自己去释怀，想年轻善变的弟弟终于玩腻了，却又不得不因为公司或者制作方要求再做出擦边球的亲昵，可金东贤的耳朵不会红了。原来弟弟不是没有分寸啊，他心说，可他妈有分寸了。</p><p>是很有分寸，金东贤心里就横着把度量尺，量煐岷哥真心的长宽高。他有时会怨恨林煐岷仗着长自己三岁摆长辈架子，处理起感情来却比谁都幼稚；怨恨自己剃头挑子一头热，捧出去的心血换来一堆镜花水月却又仍在割喉放血。在他自己看来练习室的手把手教导都多情、生病时送上的一杯热茶也在乎，朝夕相处好几年，每晚枕着对方的呼吸入睡，睡觉习惯都摸得门清，林煐岷怎么就能忍住自动疏远、一句解释也没有？<br/>练习室的垃圾篓里堆满了废弃的歌词，他为了不露馅就把林煐岷当成女孩子来描画，两三行写的全是情诗。漂亮的眼睛和嘴唇，下垂的可怜的眼角，饱满的脸颊，他会想着林煐岷要是女孩子就好了，起码他不会下意识拿起吉他弹什么不能实现的爱情。<br/>他记得林煐岷一次偶然捡到一张团成团的废纸，上面皱皱巴巴地写着凌晨金东贤头昏脑胀时所生的幻觉。所以成熟的大哥就冲进练习室，打断了他作曲的灵感，张牙舞爪地要求一个和盘托出。金东贤当时烦得很，便报复似地丢出一句“啊，是想着哥写的”。<br/>这句近乎表白的话被林煐岷搪塞过去了，他一边念叨着我们东贤真的很有才呢一边小心翼翼地带上门，顺便把捡到的废纸放在了旁边的椅子上。锁扣咔哒一声，金东贤才抓乱了自己的头发，对着空气拳打脚踢。电子琴落了好几个无所谓的杂音，吵得一团乱。金东贤瞥到那张被好好展平过的纸，叹了口气才倚在门背上缓缓坐到地上，拿过废纸好好读着。<br/>——读后才发现那句剖白实在剖得太白了，他的家底漏了个底掉。金东贤为此忐忑好几天，可林煐岷仍旧一如平常，甚至提起那几段废弃歌词，让他好好写成歌。金东贤看着那张被眼睛拆穿的扑克脸，总又想反呛几句，后来终于忍住了，好声答应。<br/>写好的那一天，金东贤给林煐岷发短信：哥，来楼道听我唱歌。这样的短信其实从林煐岷的躲闪开始就已经不再出现了，而他只是憋着怒火想要顶撞哥哥，却在林煐岷带着那双湿漉漉的眼睛出现时心软了。“好久没这么听我们东东唱歌了噢。”林煐岷笑着说。他居然笑着说，金东贤低头看着自己的手，心里想着如何逾矩如何收场，却被一个笑一句话打翻在地。<br/>他一句一句地唱，刘海松垮垮地垂下来挡住眼睛，他就迷迷糊糊地看林煐岷，从眼睛看到嘴唇、从锁骨看到胸脯，模糊却露骨地看着，嘴里唱着甜腻的歌词。林煐岷又在躲闪，他看得出来，甚至在心里帮林煐岷想收场的台词，想如何才能又装成世故的样子来教导不懂事的小弟，他什么都帮林煐岷设想好了，林煐岷却在他唱完的那一刹那转身走了，什么也没说，留他和回音一起被四壁弹来弹去。</p><p>舞台灯光慢慢暗了下来，金东贤下意识往林煐岷的方向看去，却被田雄一个猛扑打断了。他自觉扶住了小雄哥递过来的手臂，听着他叽里咕噜地说着什么，眼睛却一直盯着林煐岷的后背没再移开过。<br/>他们很难像从前那样找到大段的独处时光，金东贤曾经属于队友的一整颗心被分成了好几份送给哥哥和弟弟们，他的牵挂终于变多了，可是林煐岷一人的分量就能压得他喘不过气。他在黑暗里踏步，林煐岷显眼地在他前面晃悠，架着朴佑镇的肩膀玩闹。<br/>把自己分出去的也不止他一个人。</p><p>那首歌林煐岷一直都记得，那首正式为两人独处的楼道拉上封条的歌。他会用极端的理智去想那首质量极高的歌作为先行曲发行后会带来怎样的热度，却又用情感的烈火把一切都烧了个透彻。他实在忘不了金东贤拨弦的手指和游走的眼神，像是什么东西伸进他鼓膜里反复抽插，皮肤被那样具有实体的眼神来回抚摸，他动用了平生最强的自制力才能把自己钉在原地、而不是拔腿就逃。<br/>事实上他还是逃了，不敢回头看弟弟的表情。<br/>宿舍的门被他紧紧锁上，他不知道如何处理自己因为那些眼神而战栗的手，歌曲的旋律在他脑内疯狂循环，而他只能像半夜听到那些弹唱时那样用枕头紧紧捂住耳朵。可又有什么能堵住心声呢？金东贤在房外对着门拳打脚踢，气急败坏地喊林煐岷的全名，那些吵闹却在不久后就结束了，取而代之的是经纪人的安慰与询问。<br/>林煐岷终于得以休息，得以腾出手摸摸那颗跳到快气绝的心脏。<br/>直至深夜他才把自己收拾好，打开了房门，可他以为会在沙发或者什么地方好好睡着的金东贤则出现在了门旁，以极快的反应速度抓住了他的手。<br/>“我等你好久了。”金东贤说。黑眼圈挂在他们脸上，狼狈地嘲笑着。“你怎么能这样呢？”他又说。心脏鼓动的声音直冲进脑里，震麻了两个人的耳朵。灯光太昏暗了，唯一的光源只有窗外射进来的月光，像出了故障的舞台灯效——却把金东贤快要掉下来的眼泪照亮了。<br/>“哥怎么这样？”他终于没忍住，却尽力想要平稳声线，扯出脖颈上几条青筋，抓着林煐岷的手更加用力。<br/>“不要哭啊。”林煐岷叹口气，伸出另一只手却被金东贤打掉了。弟弟把眼泪擦进头发里，装模做样地低头说：“没有哭。”可林煐岷还是搭上了金东贤的脸，像玩笑一样捏了捏他的脸颊。<br/>“别这样啊……你只是、只是太依赖我啦，东贤啊，你要成熟一点。”<br/>金东贤听后差点失控，他瞪着眼睛狠狠推了林煐岷一把，索性什么也不藏了就任由眼泪乱流，压低声音朝他喊：“那你呢！你呢！你不依赖我吗，不喜欢我吗！凭什么我在这等着你给我那些假东西，凭什么我陪你演戏……”<br/>“东贤啊，去睡吧。”林煐岷打断他的话，“明天早上脸会肿的。”<br/>他还是成熟世故的哥哥，如果声音没有在最后颤抖的话。</p><p>大家都在后台休整着，金东贤和林煐岷坐在同一张沙发上，看其余三个成员打打闹闹。“金东贤，”林煐岷突然说，“以后不要那样看我。”<br/>“哦，哪样看你？”金东贤则像早就知道他会说什么一样回答着。<br/>“……反正就是，不要老盯着我。”<br/>“哈！哥不看我的话怎么知道我在盯着你。”<br/>又是这样，每次林煐岷的要求就会被这么糊弄过去。两人又陷入沉默，金东贤喝着水，瞥见林煐岷低头不知道在想什么。<br/>所以他就发问了，用膝盖碰了碰林煐岷，说：“想什么呢。”<br/>“想你以前不会这样。”<br/>“啊——是，以前都是听哥哥话的好孩子。”<br/>林煐岷反手抽了金东贤大腿一个巴掌，没再说话，就看着金东贤揶揄的脸。以前他也不会这样看我，林煐岷想，也不会扶住别人的手臂、不会成为别人依靠的对象。<br/>而他也只能用独特的两年反复安慰自己。默契、能感受到视线方向的皮肤和无论多么黑暗都能认出对方的眼睛，他用这些来安慰自己。世人都恋旧？是因为旧时是无可替代的金色时光。<br/>他想到一个晚上，那个晚上掀翻了一切，他们从公司逃跑，躲在巷角看着对方的眼睛。灯光昏黄，凌晨两点所有人沉入梦乡，宁静的空气香甜，他们就在昏暗的角落接吻。大闹一场后的金东贤像撒娇得了趣的小孩，把哥哥挤在墙角，拇指按在他的眼角上，反复亲吻着他的嘴唇。他握着林煐岷的手，手指从指间摸到手腕，来回确认那些戒指、手链，最后滑进哥哥衣服里揩油。林煐岷则被那些眼泪吓怕了，不敢再反抗什么，睫毛垂下来，乖乖地让弟弟亲了又亲。<br/>以前他们会这样。</p><p>那现在呢？现在其实也是。只是空间被挤占得一点不剩，中间横空多了三个人的距离。但那些视线、心跳都还在，抚摸、亲吻也都还在，一颗心被分成四瓣，但好在两个人都不约而同地准备了另一颗被独享的果。<br/>金东贤抓住林煐岷的手，摩挲他的骨节，在他耳后说：“哥好漂亮，漂亮得我忍不住看哥。”<br/>事实上他以前也会看，看了两年也嫌不够，到了现在终于能够正大光明地抬眼、开口告诉他哥“我好喜欢你”这个事实。那个仿佛跑得够快就不会被风追上的夜晚，他拽着林煐岷赌上了一切，逼他接受了血淋淋的真心。风呼呼的声音像颂歌。<br/>林煐岷的嘴唇很甜，路灯打在他脸上像追光，比舞台黯淡了一百万倍却仍旧会呼吸的、撕破了黑暗的追光。金东贤的悲伤愤怒还未曾完全因为哥哥的温顺而消退，欢喜在五脏六腑里和眼泪打架，混杂得他只觉得焦躁，不由得加重了力气，把他哥的腰掐得一片青紫——却还是因为林煐岷安抚般的抚摸而平静下来。<br/>两人都把一片狼藉的宿舍抛在脑后，金东贤砸了茶杯、瓷碗，割破了手指，又差点把吉他也一并砸了，像把二十年的喜怒哀乐都花在了那个阴翳逼仄的小房间里；林煐岷更是差点朝弟弟挥拳头，却对着那些眼泪腿软了又软。<br/>“我以后不给你唱歌了。”金东贤说。<br/>“好，不唱。”<br/>“也不给你写歌了。”<br/>“好，不写。”<br/>林煐岷一下又一下地摸着金东贤的后脑勺，看金东贤又滚出来的眼泪。他听见金东贤拖着声音的话：“哥——眼睛好漂亮，怎么能这么漂亮——”</p><p>林煐岷突然笑出来，对上金东贤疑惑的眼神，悄悄说：“唉，看吧。”<br/>“毕竟我的眼睛好漂亮。”</p><p>那瓶前调是柠檬香的香水、那首潮湿又干燥的歌、那些永远找不到源头的香气、永远能对上的眼睛，全都让金东贤打包好了在圣诞节送给林煐岷。他叫林煐岷“圣诞礼物”，说要把自己作为回礼才和圣诞夜般配。</p><p>世人都恋旧，恋旧时甜腻、恋不小心碰在一起又迅速弹开的眼神，恋独处、恋爱。</p><p>End.</p><p>后：<br/>ldh：什么好漂亮？<br/>kdh：kkkk煐岷哥说自己……<br/>lym：！我没有……<br/>pwj：我听见了，煐岷哥跟东贤哥说自己眼睛好漂亮。<br/>jw：🎵太漂亮了也是罪吗~🎵</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>